1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve with a displaceable actuating device which controls the movements of at least one actual sealing device for opening and/or closing, and the actuating device is loaded with an elastic element, essentially perpendicularly in relation to the direction of displacement and the longitudinal axis of the actuating device as well as the force that is exercised by the elastic element are aligned in one position of the actuating device between its two extreme positions; and/or the invention relates to a valve with a displaceable actuating device that controls the movements of at least one actual sealing device for opening and/or closing, and an elastic element acts essentially perpendicularly in relation to the direction of displacement of the actuating device, and the longitudinal axis of the actuating device as well as the force that is exercised by the elastic element are essentially aligned.
2. The Prior Art
In many kinds of valves the sealing device or an actuating device that moves the sealing device is preloaded in one of two directions by way of, for example, elastic elements. The preload can possibly also be created utilizing the forces that develop during the displacement of the sealing device or actuating device. In most instances, however, this has a negative impact on the switch-over dynamics of the valve at least in one direction, and the valve requires a high operating energy input in order to overcome this preload.
On the other hand, valve constructions in which the two end positions are held stable by way of a preload on the basis of the geometry of the sealing or actuating device are also known in the art—if necessary, with the assistance of at least one spring element—while the force of an elastic element must be overcome in order to switch over and, after running through the first section of the total working stroke, the elastic element supports the further switch-over action. DE 197 20 849 A1 describes an example of such a valve; in this instance, two actors are envisioned for the switch-over action that engage the carrier element for the actual sealing device.
The object of the invention is a valve that can be electrically switched using low currents and that is characterized by its small construction size but that still allows for realizing large regulating distances.